Making The Dream Come True
by Wallcp
Summary: Lorelai and Luke are already married, living happily in a new and lovely home, with enough space to grow their family. Follow them as they take the next step. Takes place after the series finale and everything that happened was not ignored.
1. The Beginning

**Making The Dream Come True**

Author's note: Every character and stories created by Amy Sherman-Palladino for Gilmore Girls belong to her. This is only my second story and I'm not a native English speaker so I appreciate your patience reading this and forgive some mistakes. I really appreciate reviews; your help is appreciated. Nice reading.

If anyone want to be my Beta please contact.

 **The beginning**

August 2009

Home of the Gilmore-Danes

It was Friday afternoon and Lorelai had just come home, work at the inn was slow and she managed to left around 4 p.m. Luke was still in the Diner and Lorelai took advantage of the extra lonely time to take a bubble bath. When Luke got to their room Lorelai was already wearing a beautiful flowery dress and was debating what shoes to take. Luke complimented Lorelai with some kisses, he loved to see her with summer dresses. He took a quick shower and got dressed in five minutes, Lorelai had already chosen his cloths to help. They arrived the Gilmore house precisely at 6h30p.m.

"Hello Lorelai, Luke, please come in, you both look lovely with matching dress and tie." Said a happy Emily while the maid took their coats.

"Thank you Emily, it was Lorelai choice. Richard is absent tonight?"

"Yes, unfortunately he had a diner with his colleagues at Yale but he left his bests regards to you."

"What can I get you to drink?"

"A sparkling water for me mom."

"And a beer please Emily."

"Just water Lorelai, are you feeling alright Lorelai?"

"Yes mother, I'm okay, just not in the mood for alcohol tonight, I had a really long week."

"Do you want to tell me anything special or you prefer to wait for your father? He will be home in time for the coffee."

"No mother, nothing to announce. Everything is the same. But I'm glad I can see dad later."

"Mrs. Gilmore the dinner is ready, can I serve it?"

"Yes, please Anna, we will pass to the dining room."

* * *

"Mom the dinner was delicious but this dessert is divine I think I want to marry her, how did you said it's called?"

"Lorelai I don't think, even if you divorce Luke, it would be possible to legalize that marriage. Paris-Brest it's a French dessert cream puff filled with praline-flavored cream."

"Hello family what a pleasant night we have today. Do you like to join me for a coffee at the patio. Emily has this magnificent flowers that spread a wonderful scent at night."

"Yes dad, great idea, after all it's summer. I just want to take another slice of this Paris-Brest with me."

* * *

Lorelai had already yawn a few times when their parents decided to finish the family night.

"See you next week Emily and Richard, and once again thank you for an irreprehensible dinner. As soon as Lorelai work slows down I'm inviting you for a home meal cooked by me."

"Bye mom and dad. See you."

* * *

The drive home makes Lorelai lose her sleep. When they enter their home she's very talkative and the previous chat with her mother made start a serious conversation with Luke.

"Luke, can we talk?"

"Of course, is there anything wrong?"

"No I just really need to talk about something important and I think now is the perfect time."

"Okay but can we talk in our room, I need to change my clothes and we can cuddle in our bed."

"Good idea! I also prefer put my nightshirt."

* * *

They both laydown in their bed and Lorelai took a deep breath before starting the delicate conversation.

"Luke you probably heard my mother questioning me for the hundred time about my condition. And if previously I responded her and put the subject behind me, this time I couldn't thought about anything else and I needed to share it with my husband."

"I thought about the subject sometimes but this is a much more delicate topic for woman and I never wanted to put any kind of pressure on you. You know that kids with you is something I consider but you are the only one I need to be happy. Anything you choose I accept and respect, marrying you was the best choice I made and I gained a second daughter as bonus." Luke said embracing Lorelai.

"You are such a gentleman. They don't make men like you anymore. Having a kid with you would be literally making a dream come true. But I'm glad that my company is enough, although I would love to give you a child, knowing that this is not a condition for your happiness besides me takes a huge pressure of me. You know that being 41 is not a great beginning but I really would like to try it."

"I would love to try it. We never skipped the trainings these last years. Actually I think we need a training section tonight, I want to show you how serious I am about this."

"Very good honey but you know this isn't an instant thing. I need to get of the pill and we both need to go to the doctor and make sure everything looks fine to conceive. But if you want to start you can help me…."

Luke interrupted his wife with kisses and started caressing her body.

"Luke I was talking…."

As he continued "To much!"

"I was asking, before you interrupted me like an animal, if you could throw away my pill."

"I can but as soon I come back we are resuming this. I love you!"

* * *

The next Monday Lorelai went to the Diner to have lunch with her husband. She had a break and took it to see him, it was after rush hour so she could talk with Luke.

"Hi Doll! Hi need a strong coffee and a cheeseburger with fries and a kiss."

He gives her the food and sits by her side. "How was your morning?"

"Busy as always, summer is great for business but I cannot take it anymore with weddings all week-ends. But lets talk about us, I made an appointment for us in a fertility clinic at 6p.m. this Wednesday, is it okay for you or do I need to reschedule, it's in New Haven."

"No, I make it work. Do I need to make anything to prepare myself?"

"No, just be prepare to answer a lot of questions some may make you blush. And after doing some exams, blood, sperm, that kind of stuff. See you later, kiss."

* * *

It was Wednesday morning and Lorelai woke up before her alarm sounds. She remains in bed trying not to wake up Luke that was up late last night fixing her Jeep. When he wakes up the first thing he sees a staring Lorelai. "Good morning sleepy Luke, I was waiting to give you your morning kiss and now I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I join you, I promise I'll be quick."

"You can, but I don't like quick, you know that very well."

"I wasn't thinking about that but we can make it work. I only have to be in the Diner at 9a.m., that gives us plenty of time."

* * *

That afternoon they went to New Haven in Luke's truck, the Jeep was a little unstable for long drives but Lorelai was afraid of changing her car, she had a lot of memories with it. But Luke keep looking for an alternative.

When they arrived at the clinic Luke was really well impressed, it looked very homie and new. He didn't love hospitals but this looked like a normal place. "Are you nervous Luke?"

"No, just anxious, I hope this doesn't take long."

"Me too, and after this we still have to do and wait for the exams. It's Already 6h30p.m. we should be next."

"Lorelai Gilmore-Danes!" A nurse call.

"That's us Luke" And they followed her until the doctor's office. It was a woman in her early forties, her name Martha Robbins.

"Hello Lorelai, nice to meet you! Is this your husband?"

"Yes, I'm Luke Danes, nice to meet you Doctor Robbins."

"Please you can call me Martha. I see that you're here because you want to have a baby. Have you been trying? I don't know you so I need to ask some questions to make a full history."

Lorelai lead the conversation. "We've been married almost for a year and a half and together for a couple years before that but we never tried to conceive. And now that I'm 41 and Luke 45 we thought that the responsible thing to do before trying is to check if we still can have a kid and if everything is alright with us. The only thing we did was to throw away this month birth control, I was on the pill."

"I always advice all of my patients to do a battery of tests before starting to trying to conceive regardless their age is the first step to a healthy pregnancy. Have you been pregnant before?"

"Yes, but I was 16 so it was 25 years ago, and it was my only pregnancy. Luke also as a kid she is 15 years old."

"That is a good beginning. Your menstruation has been regular over the years, have you had any problem?"

"It's been pretty much consistent except when I'm under a lot of stress. My gynecologist always said that everything looked fine and I never had any complains."

"For now we don't need to worry with anything. You both are doing general and hormonal blood works, Lorelai is going to do a couple of ultrasounds and Luke a semen analysis and next week I have the results ready and we can make an appointment for the same time if you want."

"Yes, that's perfect, we can make all the analysis here? Yes, the nurse will explain you all but today you leave the clinic with all the tests done. It was really nice to meet you, see you next week, hopefully with good news. Goodbye!"

After a couple of hours, the couple finally left the clinic. They were both exhausted and hungry and decided to dinning out. The first restaurant they saw was Asiatic and Lorelai wanted to stop immediately. Luke agreed and they had a decent meal finishing with cookies fortune, Lorelai happily opened hers that said "A difficult walk finishes in a great view", Luke didn't open his so Lorelai helped and read "Support your better half as she does the same".

* * *

Next week at the same hour they waited to be called, Lorelai had just finished her coffee and Luke was trying to read the newspaper just to spend the time, when they heard. "Lorelai Gilmore-Danes."

A different nurse accompanied them to Martha's office and gave them a big smile.

"Hello Lorelai and Luke, come in, is nice to see you again. I have your results with me and I was just finishing rereading them so we can discuss it. I don't like suspense therefore the verdict is clear, you should be able to conceive. "

Luke grabs Lorelai hand and they both exchange smiles.

"Lorelai as you know your age is considered delicate your hormones are a little lower than a young lady and sometimes that can mean a longer time until a pregnancy, but a healthy couple can take as long as a year to conceive so don't be worry. We can make track of your menstrual cycle so you know when you are ovulating and increase your chances. For now, I don't see the need of any extra techniques. Just the usual, have a healthy diet, don't drink or smoke, exercise, avoid stress and make love."

"I have a doubt, I really, really love and need coffee daily, do you think I can still drink it?"

"I don't see why not, but only one cup a day, to if you having a really difficult day."

"Doctor, what can I do to help?"

"Well Luke, you too should have a healthy diet and avoid smoking or drinking. Your principal job is to relax your wife and give her a lot of love. That's the only advice I can give you. When you leave make an appointment for six months from now, but I hope to hear from you before that with some news. Goodbye and have fun trying!"

On their way home they shared their happiness, the results were better than Lorelai had predicted but she was still apprehensive, it may not be an easy task to accomplish. Thus it become clear that this was going to be her little secret, not even Rory or April will know anything unless they succeed. Lorelai wanted to share their plans but it was preferable that no one knew for now avoiding any extra pressure on them. When the good news arrive it will be even more special to share.


	2. The Training Part

**The Training Part**

Early September…

"Hi Luke, can I have a coffee and a Danish to go, please."

"Here you go, but eat before you go to work, these last few weeks we barely saw each other outside the bedroom and you were almost too tired to talk."

"I know Honey, but I promise I will make up to you this weekend, I don't have any work to do at the inn and the kids are not coming home so I'm all yours, now I got to run, a group of Chinese are arriving at 9a.m. and I don't want Michele alone with them. See you at home!"

* * *

Luke was the first to come home. He took a non-alcohol beer from the fridge and sat on the porch with Paul Anka by his side. He remembered his conversation with Lorelai this morning about the weekend and started to plan something special to surprise her. Luke knew that Lorelai needed to stay at the inn until later assisting the Chinese, so he took advantage of that.

"Hello Rory, how are you? Is this a good time to talk?"

"Hi Luke! I'm fine, just finished work for today therefor I'm all ears. Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything fine, I'm just calling to ask you some advices."

"Okay, happy to help, if I can."

"You may have notice that this summer, your mom worked really hard, and this last couple of weeks she almost only had time for a quick meal, shower and few hours of sleep. But finally, this weekend, she has a time off, and I was thinking of a way to surprise her with a romantic getaway."

"Oh Luke, that's so sweet of you! What is your plan and how can I help you?"

"Let me know if it's a good idea; You know I have a boat and unfortunately this summer we couldn't enjoy it. So I was thinking this Friday afternoon I would kidnap your mother and spend the weekend with her on the boat."

"I think she will be very surprised. Yesterday when we talked, she told me her weekend plans consisted in staying two all days laying at home in her pajamas, catching up Grey's Anatomy and Desperate Housewives."

"I'm pleased to hear you think that. I have to call your grandmother explaining that we will not be able to go to Friday night dinner, I hope she understands."

"She may become a little sad but you can always invite her to an extra dinner at your house to show some photos of your escape."

"I will think about that. But for now I need to ask you the favor, can you send me a list with everything I need to pack for your mother, I'm going to make her bag Friday morning so she want suspect anything and I can kidnap her at lunch time."

"Sure Luke I email you that with photos so you won't make any mistakes. How many days are you going away?"

"We will leave Friday at lunch time and return Monday morning."

"Okay, I'll send you the list in a bit. Anything else I can do?"

"Actually, I was thinking on what could I offer Lorelai, and this time I didn't want to do the obvious and offer her jewelry, any suggestions?"

"I have some ideas. It depends if it's a special date and how much is your budget."

"No special date, just want to spoil her a little, she deserves it."

"You can give her a book, but maybe not because it's a time consuming gift, maybe a new photographic camera hers is almost dead. If I were you I picked up a pink or red one, it's very fashionable nowadays."

"I think I'm going to buy her a camera, I'll try to find a vivacious color matching your mother's personality. Thanks Rory, have a good night and come visit us when you can, we miss you. Take care!"

The next phone call was the difficult one but very necessary. "Gilmore residence may I help you?"

"Yes, may I speak with Mrs. Gilmore, its Luke Danes calling."

"Hello Luke, did something wrong happened?"

"Hello Emily, everything is fine, I'm just call you to cancel Friday night dinner. I'm going to surprise Lorelai with a getaway weekend and we need to leave Friday at noon. Thus it will be impossible to be present at dinner time. I'm really sorry Emily."

"I guess it's alright, you warned me with time. Maybe I can convince Richard to do the same and go to Martha's Vineyard. Have fun, relax and call me when you return home. Sent my love to Lorelai. Goodbye Luke!"

* * *

Friday morning…

"Stupid alarm, I was having such a nice dream, it should be a crime interrupt it."

"Good morning to you too Lorelai, can I have a kiss?"

Kissing Luke "Good morning! I'm sorry but I was dreaming that Rory just had won her first Pulitzer and she was just going to say her speech. I need to take a shower to wake up and run to the inn, I'm going to check-out 13 Chinese."

"Today I can go a little latter to the Dinner, I need to change the tires of the truck first."

* * *

Lorelai had just left the house and as soon Luke heard her Jeep leaving, he started packing, he had Rory list in his hand and quickly compiled all the items written down. Then he went to the garage and collected the gift bag, he had hidden before. He organized some food, snacks and a cooler with iced tea and waters. After an hour he had his truck ready, full tank, oil and air of the tires checked, bags in the back of the truck, along the food and beverages, present in the passenger site. He only needed to pass by Luke's to leave some instructions and then leave the house keys with Babette so she can feed and walk Paul Anka. It was already 12h30 when he arrived at the Dragonfly Inn, Sookie saw the truck and has agreed she sent Lorelai to the stables with some excuse.

When Lorelai entered the stables, Luke was previously hidden there, everything went dark as someone covered her face with a sash and carried her out. She screamed for Sookie and within a minute realized she was with her husband, the sound of his truck was unmistakable.

"Luke what is all this about? You scared me to dead, my heart is almost coming out my chest."

"I'm sorry but it's all part of an evil plan to have your full devotion. You can now take off that sash and see what is at your feet."

"May I ask you where we are going and why?"

"Open your present, I explain later."

"Oh Luke, it's beautiful, mine was almost broken and this pink Canon is so cool. I love it!"

"I had an accomplice. Pink wouldn't be my first choice. And now the fun part! For the next, let say 72h, it will be only you, me and a boat."

"We are going away for the weekend to your boat, that sounds wonderful, but do you plan spending the days naked? I didn't bring anything."

"Relax, I packed everything we need and I don't want you to worry with nothing, you had enough stress these last weeks and the doctor told us to avoid stress."

"I know but work has been insane. Can you assure me that when I open my bag I will see more than my lingerie?"

"You will find whatever you need. Rory sent me a list and I was very obedient. I even packed us formal clothes, you never know what will happen. Although I may know a thing or two."

* * *

The boat was as beautiful as she remembered. She tried to help Luke with the bags but he insisted that she needed to enjoy the sun in the boat deck while he arranged everything.

Without them realized it was dinner time, but after a few snacks the only hunger they felt was of passion and they began a night of enduring passion.

The next morning Luke waited for Lorelai to wake up, with a fresh pot of coffee, some orange juice, and an omelet with toast carefully served in a tray with a lovely pair of red roses and people's magazine.

"Good morning my lover, I heard that last night some animals used my boat as a sex spot."

"Good morning. I also heard that rumor. What a lovely breakfast, are those roses for me?"

"No, this are for the woman I spent the night with, she was a little more undressed than you, that man shirt was not her style."

"It seems I will starve if I don't take off this shirt." Lorelai stripped Luke's shirt and started eating her breakfast only on her panties. "Join me in bed, I can share the food."

They shared the food and after that, a very vivacious shower. The rest of the day was spent driving the boat, swimming, tanning, making out… At six o'clock Luke told Lorelai that they had a reservation at the best restaurant in town, they both get ready, Luke put a suit and tie and Lorelai was surprise to discover that Luke had bought her a new dress, now she understood why he was wearing a violet tie, he was matching the flowery dress.

After a lovely meal with live music the couple went to their boat to finish the night. "Lorelai I love you, these last 2 years have been the best ones of my life."

"I love you too Luke Danes, you are my prince, thank for everything!"

"Let's create the fruit of our love."

"Luke I only be ovulating in a few days."

"You must know that spermatozoids can live until 72h inside a woman body. And mine are for sure superhero ones."

"You would say anything to have sex with me. I know they can survive sometime but I think it's not going to happen. With this I'm not rejecting your love."

* * *

Sunday passed very fast and they enjoyed the last evening watching the stars, drinking tea and seeing the pictures taken with the new camera. Lorelai was happy with their new memories, Luke was so happy he had agreed to appear in most of the photos with Lorelai. They went to bed early and tried to have a good night sleep to recover their energy for a new week.

Monday morning Luke packed everything in the truck, cleaned the boat and after a local breakfast with Lorelai, started to drive until Stars Hallow. They had an unforgettable time and the happiness was undeniable.


	3. An Exciting Invitation

**An Exciting Invitation**

After a wonderful weekend, they went back to work, Lorelai was quite busy with the organization of the largest event ever held at the Dragonfly Inn. An art school, from New York, booked the inn for a whole week of intensive workshops. Sookie was stressing with the menus, each one of the artists had a specific diet and some of her staff was on vacation. Seeing their stress to make everything perfect, Luke offered his help.

"Hi mom, how is everything? Did Luke pampered you enough this weekend?"

"Hello Rory, thank you for helping Luke, it was perfect, we took some great pictures with my new pink camera. I'll send you one or two in my next email, but I don't know when that will be, the things at the inn are insane, these artists are professionals on requesting weird things. And how is my offspring?"

"I was calling you to plan a weekend in the city with you, Luke and April. I got offered some tickets and was wondering if you would like to share them and spend some time in the Big apple. I finally have a new sofa a bedroom set, so no one needs to sleep in the floor."

"I love the idea but first I need to talk to Luke and April, the tickets are for what and when, I need facts."

"It's for the last weekend of the month to watch a musical, on Saturday night, "9 to 5" by the great Dolly Parton, and to compensate Luke, on Sunday, we're watching a New York Yankees baseball game. The rest of the time I can go with April to the American Museum of Natural History and some Libraries and you guys can take a romantic walk around the city."

"Talk to you when I have an answer and I loved the invitation. Love you kid!"

"Love you to mom, bye. And send me at least one funny picture of Luke."

* * *

"I'm exhausted, I don't think I have any strengths left in me even to eat a cheeseburger." Said Lorelai, throwing herself into the sofa, taking off her shoes, and laying down.

"You need to eat something, go take a bath and I prepare you a tray of goodies and we can eat them in bed."

"I like the idea, you're becoming a romantic gentleman. Kiss."

After her bath, Luke was sit in the bed with a tray full of fruits, cheeses, toasts and two with two glasses of non-alcoholic sparkling cider. He also had lit scented candles.

Lorelai dressed one of Luke's shirt's and sat next to him toasting to their happiness. She started to explain Rory's invitation and show her enormous desire to accept.

"I guess, if April agrees, and I think she will say yes, we can start to plan the trip. I can take a few days off and let Lane in charge now that the boys are in nursery school. I'll call April tomorrow, tonight I'm only yours."

After some encouragement from Luke, Lorelai forgot her tiredness and she lets herself be led by Luke, he ran her neck with his lips descending to her breasts, her perfect belly and he continued to descend …. she was almost helpless just caressing his back and strong arms.

* * *

"Good morning Lorelai, I need to leave earlier, here's your coffee and good morning kiss!"

"Hmm! I can't move yet, too early…. Last night was amazing…. See you tonight, love you…."

"Love you too! I'm making chicken pie for dinner."

Lorelai took a quick shower, got dressed, transferred her coffee into a travel mug and ran to the inn.

"Good morning Sookie" Lorelai cried with a gigantic smile in her face.

"Well, well, someone is having a great morning, has Luke something to do with that?"

"It was a great night, my man knows what to do to make me happy and very possibly we are going to have a family trip to New York after the artists' crazy week."

"Lucky girl you, I can't remember the last time I had a night alone with Jackson."

"Who told you that three kids are easy! But you know I love them, I can babysit anytime. In fact, lets plan it to the first Saturday of October, we don't have anything at the inn, you could go out and me and Luke do a kids sleep over at our house."

"That's too much to ask, Davey and Martha are good sleepers but Grace still wakes up a couple of times a night. I don't think Luke would like that."

"Nonsense, we can handle the kids one night! It's a deal, call Jackson and make a dinner reservation and you can take a room at the Dragonfly."

* * *

Later that night, when Lorelai entered her home, the smell in the air was incredible and made her salivate.

"Lorelai, I'm in the library, come here!"

"Hi Luke, I'm starving, let's eat!"

"In a minute, I just finished calling Anna and April and we can go to New York. Want to call Rory?"

"YES! At this hour she must be at home, I try a video call."

"Ring…. Ring…. Hi mom, hi Luke, how are you, can I offer you a slice of the finest New York pizza?"

"Yes you can, when we arrive at your place I hope to have one waiting me."

"That means you are coming? Great news! Let me know if you need me to arrange anything. And be prepare for very few rest and a lot of walking. Love you and thanks for the good news but I have to go, I'm going to a bar in a bit. Bye"

"Bye Rory, have fun! Can't wait to see you, kisses!"

* * *

The busy week at the Dragonfly Inn came and went really fast and despite the employees have almost had a breakdown everything went smoothly and they received ginormous tip and the promise of being recommended to many New Yorkers.

"Hello Luke, I want a tea and a donut."

"A tea, are you sick?"

"No I feel great, I'm so relaxed that I don't want any caffeine to ruin this state. Finally, all that artists left the Inn and they went very pleased and gave us a very nice tip."

"Let's go to Sniffy's for dinner to celebrate! You deserve after these crazy weeks. And tomorrow April is coming and after that we leave to New York for four days. Tonight is a perfect night to go out."

"Sounds good they will like to see us. And I have some pictures to share with Maisy.

* * *

"Welcome home April, sorry for not going with your father to the airport but I had somethings to prepare at the Inn before our trip."

"It's okay Lorelai, also I was not a good company in the way home, I needed to finish a book, but now I can begin my vacations with you guys. What's on the agenda?"

"Today is for catching up, we can go for a walk into town, see a movie and bring some food from your father's Diner and eat at home while chatting. And for dessert some ice-cream and a photo viewing session, your father offered me a great photographic camera and we recently took it to the boat."

"Sounds good, and after all the photos I need to have a good night sleep to prepare for the trip. I hear the train was at an early hour."

"Yes, unfortunately it is, but I intend to sleep the all-time and arrive at New York ready to explore. Did Rory send you an email with her plans?"

"She did, I really liked the details she put into it. She's my kind of girl. This will a weekend of first times for me and a great opportunity to spend time with my big sister. I can't wait to go with her to the museum of natural history."

"She's excited to!"

* * *

"Lorelai we are going to be late, the train waits for no one, I will carry the bags to the car and in five minutes I'm leaving with whoever is in the car."

"It's too early, I need to put some make-up or I will scare the little children in the train. I just need to drink my coffee and I'm out the door. Did you take the present I bought to Rory?"

"It's in the car, let's go!"

They arrived to the train 20 minutes earlier, Lorelai was not very happy about that but gave the perfect timing to buy some trashy magazines and a Sudoku for the travel. April had her iPod and was planning a nap. Luke was the only one without a pastime but that changed quickly, Lorelai had bought him a sports magazine and crosswords.  
Before they could notice the train stopped in their final stop, New York.

(to be continued)


	4. New York Magic

**New York Magic**

"You're here! Welcome, I have the next days completely planned, you better be prepared for a marathon of entertainment. Let's grab the bags and take a Taxi until my flat."

After a ten minutes' drive, they arrived at a beautiful residential building, on the same street there were a couple of restaurants, some shops and a Starbucks. The day was pleasant for touring, nearly 70º, no clouds or wind, and because it was a Thursday, Rory only needed to go to the office for a couple of hours and then could join the gang.

"There you are, my little New York place, hope you feel comfortable. The kitchen is full with snacks, fruits, drinks and the coffee should be hot. There are clean towels in the beds and if you need the washer and dryer are in the basement. Mom and Luke you stay in my bedroom, April you can chose the living room or office couch, I'll take what's left, they're both comfortable."

"Thanks Rory, you didn't need to leave your room just for us."

"Luke, I prefer this way! Besides you'll be doing me a favor keeping me free to sleep alone, if I stayed in a queens bed I'm pretty sure that I would wake with mom by my side."

"You may still awake with me Rory, you never know! Some habits are hard to break."

"The talk is very good but I have to leave for a couple of hours. I call you when I leave the office. April settle down wherever you like. See you." Rory grabbed her bag, gave her mother a set of keys, and went out.

"Wow, Rory's apartment is pretty cool, and her office is a dream of great books, I think I prefer to sleep in the living room, otherwise I would never be able to stop staring at the books."

"Well, we are all settle down, want to go for a walk, we can go explore central park and find a place for lunch, it's a beautiful day outside."

After a ride in the subway Luke wasn't sharing the excitement of the girls, the noises and smells of the city left him always uncomfortable, but has soon as they set foot in the park, Luke expression rejoiced. The three saw many of the special places of the park, took many pictures, watched some street artist and where witnesses of a marriage proposal using a flash mob and a groom riding a horse. Afterwards it was time for lunch, April looked for a restaurant close enough to walk and not too fancy. They ended up eating some kind of chicken but had for dessert an amazing cheesecake.

"Hi Rory, we are near central park, were do you want to meet? Okay, deal!"

"Empire State Building is our next stop, Rory meet us there."

"I'm loving the itinerary, what do you think dad?"

"I think this city is too big for so little time. I may need to buy some sneakers."

* * *

Luke was comfortable walking with his new Nike's when they returned to Rory's flat. Tonight they were going to eat at home to rest and Rory still needed to send an article to her editor.

"Mom, as promised, tonight is pizza time! I'm ordering one peperoni, what else?"

"One with some vegetables please!" Luke yelled from the room.

"One peperoni, one vegetarian and what else? April, chose one."

"Hm…. I choose BBQ!"

"Done, they must deliver in 15 minutes, enough time to eat some appetizers and set the table while I explain our day for tomorrow. I took the day off and made a list with the top buildings, and some stores to visit in the city so we need to leave early to see as many as we can. And the evening will be a surprise but we need to return to the flat to change clothes for dinner time."

"The pizza is here, let's eat! For desserts it's Luke's pie and ice-cream."

* * *

"I'm full, I think it's time for bed. April sleep well. Rory don't work until late, I need an energetic tour guide tomorrow morning."

"Goodnight Lorelai, goodnight dad, I'm just finishing this book and going straight to bed."

"Yes mom, me to, I'm sending the article and starting to snore immediately. This week was exhausting."

* * *

The next morning the girls got up both at seven a.m., April went to the kitchen and drunk some orange juice while Rory made the coffee. Luke appeared some minutes later already dressed and with disposition to make breakfast but Rory stopped him, they planned eating some pretzels on the street.

"Go wake up mom, when she's ready we can leave, April and I only need 10 minutes to be ready."

"Yes, I will, the alarm went on and she didn't even move and yesterday as soon as she went to bed she fell asleep. I don't understand she, must have been really exhausted with all the work at the Inn and the travel." Luke entered the room and watched Lorelai sleeping soundly, he returned to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee and tried to wake up Lorelai again.

"Wake up sleepy beauty, the girls are getting grey hairs waiting for you."

"Shh…. I'm too tired, it must be dawn. The alarm has not even rung."

"I must inform you that is already seven twenty in the morning, you alarm rang a few times, I called you three times, and now I resorted to the coffee technic to wake you and I feel like failing, but I want give up."

"I'm up, give me the coffee. I'm really tired, I feel as I had been run over. I hope that tonight, Rory's surprise, doesn't include a late night out."

* * *

The group had a very productive day, the most emblematic places had been visited or seen, some shops were exited with bags and now, around seven p.m. they were standing in the Chelsea Piers, Manhattan.

"We reached the destination ,I hope that no one gets seasick. Tonight we are having the Bateaux New York Dinner Cruise experience. We will be eating very well and drinking accordingly while earing live jazz and viewing the city in the sunset."

"What a beautiful surprise Rory but you must payed a fortune!"

"I have some connections Luke, and you guys deserve the world. Let's go in."

"Rory this is so beautiful, I need to film… Dad, Lorelai take a picture with us."

"Great photo, the four of us in a fancy boat. My friends will be so jealous when I tell hers this trip. I need plenty of photos as prove."

"Mom you didn't like the first course? They must serve the next one in a minute."

"No, it's great, I love risotto, but today I'm not in my days. I woke up really tired and since we went change our clothes, my stomach became unsettled. I hope that this isn't the beginning of a flu."

"I hope not, we still have two days to enjoy and I don't want you to return to Stars Hollow sick with some bug from the city."

"I'll see if tomorrow I wake up better but for now let's enjoy the night. I'm feeding my soul with music, a great view and even better company."

* * *

Next morning Luke decided to let Lorelai sleep in and went with the girls to the museum. Lorelai woke up alone, with a note on Luke's pillow. "Good morning! Went to the museum with the girls, you needed to rest. The coffee is made and in the oven I left you some eggs with bacon and toast. Love, L."

Lorelai was feeling better, her stomach was screaming for food and so she went to the kitchen to grab the coffee and her plate and sat on the couch watching television. It was another beautiful day and besides the musical at night they hadn't decided what to do. She never had visited the Madame Tussauds and remembered that could be a good activity for the entire family. She texted Rory with the idea, and her phone immediately rung.

"Hello daughter! Good idea?"

"Hi mom! Great idea, April loved it and Luke don't seem to care. How are you feeling today."

"So-so, my stomach is better and definitely is not the flu but my energy level is very low, I feel like a sloth."

"It must be all the walking, or you getting older!"

"Very funny, be home soon, I feel lonely and needy!"

* * *

The rest of their Saturday was exhilarating, they took many pictures with their wax idols, dinned in one of the new popular restaurants in the city and watched a great musical with an after show meeting with the actors. When they finally entered the apartment went straight to bed.

* * *

"Good morning, wife!"

"Good morning, husband! Is anyone else awake?"

"Yes, the geeks went to the library and promised to return with the best donuts we ever tasted."

"Hm… Can't wait, but I doubt that she has found the best, Sookie has a pastry friend that is a fairy. But my hunger is another kind."

"Fruit?!

"No, meat!" And she grabbed Luke and gently bit his cheeck.

"Lorelai, you're an animal. Not in Rory's bed!"

"I'm pretty sure she changes the sheets and we are home alone. I can be an animal if you want."

"Gosh, I can't resist you!"

* * *

Finally, it had come the time for Luke enjoy a program that actually matched is personality, a sports event, a New York Yankees game in their stadium. Luke had a cap of the team and exceptionally took a beer, he was happy as a child cheering each play. Lorelai wasn't feeling very well but the happiness on Luke face was enough to soothe her, she had become very comfortable in his shoulder and before the end of the match, Lorelai was sleeping indifferent to the noise.

"Lorelai, honey, wake up, the game finished!"

"Jesus, I can't believe I felt asleep. Please erase any photos or videos of this disgraceful moment."

"Never, and I'll use them for blackmail when needed!

* * *

It was their last night with Rory, they were preparing everything to leave the next morning, but before that Luke needed to talk. "Lorelai, stop for a minute, I'm worried with you, you're really tired in the last week and these last days your stomach has been unsettled. We did blood tests recently but maybe you need to go back."

"Don't worry, must be from all stress in the work, and I must be having my period soon and everything will normalize."

"Must? But you are not writing one of those menstrual cycle calendar to increases our chances of conceiving? You should know your period days"

"Yes, theoretically I know, but it didn't match, sometimes when I'm stressed it gets late, so it's late. But don't worry we are not that special to get pregnant on the first cycle we tried."

"I do think I have super sperm!"

A/N: Reviews are appreciated


	5. Fall, Pumpkins and Kids

**Fall, Pumpkins and Kids**

Stars Hollow was changing into the fall colors when they returned home. April only stayed for a couple of days before returning to school and she would return for Thanksgiving with the Gilmore-Danes family. The day April left, Sookie invited the couple for dinner so they could exchange some tips for the weekend with the kids. Lorelai accepted only to be polite, she would rather stay home recovering from her recent trip. Taylor had already scheduled a town meeting to start preparing the first Stars Hallow Pumpkin Festival, inspired by Jackson massive production of pumpkins and by the spirit of Halloween. Lorelai, Luke, Sookie and Jackson participated in the meeting as owner of local business and after the transmission of some hallucinatory ideas by Taylor and discussion between the citizens, the four went to dinner.

"Sookie this meat loaf is delicious, my stomach is very happy with it, may I repeat?"

"Of course Lorelai, I always make too much food, but reserve some space for dessert, I made apple crumb pie, I know you both like!"

"Sookie you spoil us!" Lorelai said while trying to disguise a yawn.

"I know that the kids are already sleeping but aren't Jackson and I enough entertainment?"

"Don't worry Sookie, it's not your fault, Lorelai has been without any energy in the last couple of weeks, I'm starting to worry." Luke confessed.

"You are too exaggerated, I only need to rest more. I had too much work and then we went to New York and that messed with my body."

"Lorelai if you prefer we can change this weekend plans for a better time."

"Don't be mad Sookie, I'm perfectly capable of handle the kids, besides Luke will be helping 24/7. I promise that I will rest until then and have a lot of energy to spend with the kids. But tonight I prefer to go home early, don't be sad, I leave with you the photos from New York and the boat trip."

"Thank you, maybe Jackson can learn some tips with Luke's romantic gestures."

"Yes, he should. Goodnight guys. See you tomorrow. Take care of those pumpkins like gold Jackson, Taylor is counting with you."

* * *

When they went to bed Luke decided to get back to the pregnancy subject. "Lorelai we need to talk."

"Okay, but talk fast like a rocket, I'm falling asleep."

"I don't know how to start but… have you had your monthly thing?"

"My period, Luke? Don't be afraid of the words!"

"Yes, your period. We had that discussion in Rory's house but then you didn't mention it anymore and it has been a few days."

"Well, I was waiting to talk with you, I don't want to get your hopes high but, it has definitely past the reasonable time for my period to show. I'm officialy late even for a stress time."

"Don't you think you should take a test? I know we have pregnancy tests besides the ovulation tests in the bathroom. We can finish with the speculations."

"I know but I was secretly waiting for a natural negative confirmation. Can we wait until Sunday?"

"Isn't Sunday the 8th?"

"Yes, so we will be celebrating apart from the result. We can celebrate only Rory's birthday or something else. What do you think?"

"I agree! But I don't know how you can stay in doubt for another 3 days."

"Focus on my firstborn, I'm finishing her present! And then she kissed Luke good night and felt right into sleep."

* * *

It was Saturday after lunch when the Belleville's arrived at the Danes home. "Hello, and thank you so much for this opportunity of romance." Said Sookie while giving a basket of homemade goodies to Lorelai.

"You're welcome, where are my favorite children?"

"They needed to see all the property before entering the house, and it's a great opportunity for them to burn some energy with dad."

"That's nice, it's a beautiful day. Luke and I were planning on spending a few hours with them outside while it's warm, we even get a few games."

"They will love Lorelai, here are there's pajamas and clean clothes and this is Grace's diaper bag with all she needs and some extras and toys. Davey can prepare himself all alone for bed, Martha needs a little help for bath and tooth brushing. They both listen to a story before fell asleep, but Davey will try to trick you into read him more. They should be sleeping by nine. Grace needs her bottle and some cuddling to fall asleep, you can lay her down by 7h30 or 8h. Anything you need, just call. I trust you completely but if they give you a hard time, call me."

"Don't worry Sookie, we intend to exhaust them into sleep. Enjoy the time, free of kids, with your husband. Be very dirty but don't go all crazy and make another kid!"

"Don't worry, Grace was my last surprise. Goodbye and once again thank you!"

"Luke the kids are here, I'm going outside!"

"I'm coming! Hello and goodbye Sookie, have fun! Bye Jackson, be a gentleman but no more than I would be, I don't want the standards too high!"

"Hi kids! Who wants to play with uncle Luke? I prepared a treasure hunt in the property, Aunt Lorelai may have a map…."

"Yes, treasures are my favorites. Can we make too teams?" Davey asked excited.

"Girls against boys? What do you say Martha?"

"Girls will win auntie. Said Martha while taking Grace by the hand.

* * *

The afternoon went by smoothly and really fast, after a tiring treasure hunt, that ended in a snack picnic in the porch, it was bath time. Lorelai gave Grace a bath, and while Luke feed her her soup, it was time for Martha's bath, while Lorelai was helping the girl, her big brother was taking a shower alone. They went into the kitchen and ate homemade tacos that they had fun assembling. After watching some cartoons, it was bedtime and Davey and Martha convinced Lorelai and Luke to tell them 2 stories each and bedtime went until 9h30.

"It was a very successful day Luke, the kids were great, now I will clean up the mess we made downstairs and then go to sleep, Grace may wake during the night."

"I'm going with you to help, I'll take the baby monitor."

Grace woke up the when they were going upstairs, she had lost her pacifier while sleeping and Lorelai was able to calm her down pretty quickly. That was the only time she woke up until the next morning at 7a.m.

"Good morning baby! Did you sleep well? Are you ready to eat?"

"Mommy, mommy" Grace cried.

"Mommy is not here Gracie, but I'm going to give you your bottle and play with you until mommy arrive, she will be here soon, your siblings are still sleeping so we can take the bottle in my bed."

"Lorelai I'm getting her bottle, change her diaper and met me in our bedroom."

"Gracie you are really wet, let's put on a clean diaper and grab a toy, let the pacifier in bed."

"I'm here Lorelai!"

"Coming! Let's go Gracie, food is ready."

"Here's your bottle grace!" Said Luke, helping the little girls grabbing it.

"What a lovely picture, my man feeding a baby girl! So hot!"

"Get used to the idea!"

"Auntie! The two other children screamed while entering the master bedroom.

"Good morning kids, did you sleep well? Grace is already eating, what do you want for breakfast, Luke can make almost anything."

"We want waffles with fruit and chocolate milk, please!"

"We can arrange that, anyone wants to help me? The help receives the first waffle!"

"ME, ME, ME!" They both yelled.

"Let's go. Gracie when you finish your milk, join us, and bring aunt Lorelai with you before she goes to sleep again."

The waffles were made very quickly and served with lots of fruit and syrup and all the kids were eating when the doorbell rang.

"Sookie, why so soon? We are all alive, you could have enjoyed your freedom longer."

"Hi Lorelai, Jackson was worried with is pumpkins because he saw on the new that the temperature was dropping today and as soon as I ate my breakfast we leave the Inn and he went to his babies, and I came to pick my babies. How were they?"

"Came in and eat something with us. They were great, we had lots of fun and Grace only woke up once around 22h30. They are finishing breakfast. Have a waffle with them."

"Hi Luke, hello my babies!"

"Mom, I'm not a baby, Grace is!" Davey said very upset.

"You will always be my baby but okay young man. Can I have one of this waffles?"

"Eat please, I made too many, your children don't eat as much as Rory did!"

"True, and speaking of Rory, today is her birthday, did you speak with her already?"

"You know I always call at 4h03a.m., but she was not very awake, I promised to call her today only after noon, and so should I do!"

"Okay, I will leave you and Luke enjoy your Sunday and go home with the kids. Thank you both for babysitting, it felt wonderful."

"Anytime Sookie, we love spending time with the kids! By Davey, Martha and Grace, it was a pleasure! See you tomorrow Sookie send a hug to Jackson."

Luke helped Sookie carrying the bags to the van and returned home after they leaved. "Lorelai, where are you? Can I clean up the kitchen or do you want to eat anything more?"

"I'm upstairs, but I already ate! Clean up!"

He cleaned the kitchen and started to prepare the lunch, seasoning some meat for the barbecue. After a while he strange Lorelai absence and went upstairs only to find her sitting in the bed, looking into the bathroom, that strangely had the door closed.

"Lorelai, are you alright? Did you catch a giant spider in the bathroom and closed her inside?"

"No, it's something scarier. A pregnancy test with my pee."

"You took the pregnancy test?"

"Yes, we agreed that today was the day, so I did it, but I want to check the result with you."

"Can I go grab the test? You need to explain me how to read it."

"Of course, but it shouldn't be too difficult, I bought one of those that reads "pregnant" and the number of weeks."

"So it's pretty clear even for a newbie like me. Are you ready? I'm opening the door and grabbing the test."

"It's in the bathtub edge upside down. You can turn it if you want."

"Grabbing it and not turning it until I'm by your side. Here we go Lorelai, whatever it says, today it's a happy day, remember that!"


	6. Positive

**Positive**

In the test screen they could read "Pregnant 3+" but their brains were still processing. Lorelai was surprisingly speechless and Luke was the first to break the silence. "It looks like today is double celebration. We are going to have a baby Lorelai, aren't you happy? Say something so I can know you didn't had a stroke."

"I can't believe this result, it seems like it was too easy, too fast. I need to mark an appointment to see if everything is fine. I'm still in shock, but really happy with the news."

"Do you want to tell Rory? We can make an exception, after all it's her birthday."

"If you don't mind I prefer to see the doctor first. Let this be our little secret for now, we can celebrate in private with a lazy Sunday. I was thinking in offering you some dessert but now I think we should take advantage of our presence in the bedroom and make it an appetizer. What do you think." Lorelai whispered in Luke's ear while grabbing his neck and kissing him gently.

"You know how to increase a man's appetite." And he grabbed her arms turning her against the bed and taking control of the situation. Lorelai let herself be carried away by her man in a wave of passion entitled to a second round, as soon as they recovered their breath. That day the room was left only to eat a lovely barbeque Luke insisted in making.

"Oh gosh, we need to call Rory, it's almost four. She must be wondering why we didn't called earlier." Lorelai grabbed her phone, started dialing and put it on speaker.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Luke and Lorelai yelled together as soon as the phone was answered.

"Thank you guys! I'm having a little gathering with some friends in the apartment, they brought cupcakes and balloons, I feel like a child again, and I miss you guys so much, thanksgiving can't be soon enough so I can go to Stars Hallow. What took you so long to call? I was thinking you had forgotten me."

"Of course not daughter of mine. I just didn't want to interrupted a glorious making love session."

"But you wouldn't had interrupted anything… Never mind, my brain just got there and it was too much information, forming a mental image and deleting it right now. And mom, thank you for the gift, I already put the blanket you made in my bed, the colors look great."

"I'm glad you like it, Luke wanted to send your gift but I made him kept it for thanksgiving. Hope you forgive when you see what it is."

"I can't promise that without more information. I need to go now, I think it's time for some party. Talk to you tomorrow and once again thank you."

"By sweetie, happy birthday and eat a cupcake for me, love you baby!"

"Love you mom, bye Luke!"

* * *

"Hi handsome, care to serve me some breakfast? I'm starving today!"

"Good morning Lorelai, I had early delivers this morning, when I left you were still sleeping. How are you feeling today?"

"Sleepy, still dreaming, very happy and extremely hungry! On my way here I called the clinic and we have an appointment on Wednesday at five. Can you come?"

"Yes, I only have to skip the town meeting but I'll tell Taylor that I agree with everything and we're safe from that."

"I forgot the town meeting, but I'm sure Sookie and Jackson will be there and they can represent us. I'll tell her that we have to attend an event organized by my mother in Hartford."

"Okay, now eat your breakfast I put extra cheese in your eggs and some fruit in the pancakes."

"Oh Luke, so caring. But I really need to eat quickly and go to the inn, I'll see you tonight and I'll bring the dinner because Sookie is trying new recipes today. Love you doll."

* * *

"Are you okay sweetie, you are looking like a ghost!"

"It's just low blood pressure, but it's passing. Just give me some water and I'll be fine in a minute. See, already better. And I need to ask you a favor. Can you and Jackson represent me and Luke in the next town meeting? We will be attending another event organized by my mother and she won't let me escape."

"Sure, we already had to go. Do we have authorization to agree with all of Taylors ideas in name of Luke? Even decorations?"

"Yes you have, enjoy the power and use it wisely my dear, you may never have another chance, Luke is very loyal to is convictions anti decorations, if it wasn't for me I think the Diner never knew when where the holydays. That one would be lost without me."

"And much more grey! Now Lorelai I need your help to make the fall festival Menu. I have some ideas and I'll be cooking most of them today. Later you can take it home to share with Luke and I'll appreciate his opinion as well."

"Okay Sookie, but first I need to check some things with Michel and return some calls, as soon as I'm done I'll return to the kitchen and I'll be all yours. Now I have to go!"

* * *

Later that night

"Luke lets go home, I already put the "Closed" sign on the door, I'm tired and hungry and the dinner in the car smells terrific."

"I'm just finish cleaning, five minutes, if you want to help you can go upstairs and grab the box that's on the table."

"Okay, but I'm not doing anything else today. Let's go, I have the box, it's really pretty and looks old."

"Is as old as me, I'll show you at home, let's go eat."

After the dinner, Lorelai was anxious to open the box and so Luke prepared a tray with the dessert and some tea and took it to the living room where the box was waiting with Lorelai looking. "Here is the dessert, and you may open the box whenever you want."

Lorelai took a bite from the pumpkin pie and then opened the box. "Oh, what a cute baby you were Luke, those big eyes and chubby cheeks were irresistible. You looked like a little girl in this one."

"Yeah, I was almost two and it was just before my first haircut, my mom loved my blond curls and let them grow a little. Thank god that after me she had a girl."

"I wished I had some baby photos to share with you but apparently, when I was a child I burned them all, I had a trauma with my big head, the earlier photos that I have are of when I was almost six. Maybe if I ask my aunt I can retrieve some baby photos."

"I know Rory's photos, wasn't she like you?"

"A little but she was a perfect mix of me and Christopher, definitely she didn't get my hair or big head."

"Enough of pictures for today. I want to talk to you about something important. A new car. With the baby coming we need something more familiar, a little bigger and safer."

"But I really love my Jeep and you your truck."

"I know, but think how hard it would be to put a car seat in the Jeep and the put a baby in and out. And your car is already having mechanic problems in the last years."

"I guess you're right, and a new car with some new technologies would be nice, I could hear music from my iPod, talk while driving, have a GPS, some heated seats…. But I must help you chose the car and the color is my choice."

"I can handle this as long as it's not pink or yellow. I can take the rest. And I was thinking about a SUV."

"Start searching and when you have some favorites talk to me. I'll start grieving my old companion, we had so many good times together."

"Don't be dramatic Lorelai, is just a car, and if you can't say goodbye we can keep it in the garage, we have the space."

"That's not a bad idea!"

* * *

Wednesday afternoon

"Lorelai, I'm outside the inn in my truck, when you're ready come, I don't like to be late."

"Hi stranger, I saw you pulled the truck, I'm ready, let's go."

It was very little traffic and they arrived quickly to the clinic. Today, even before Lorelai went to see the doctor, the nurse called her to take blood, they would need the results for today. After half an hour they finally entered doctor Martha's office. "Welcome back Lorelai and Luke, it seems you have good news, tell me everything."

"Hello doctor, yes, as you know I went off the pill on August that was around the time we had our first consult with you, and in September I missed my period, so on the 8th of October I finally took a pharmacy pregnancy test and it was positive."

"I'm still waiting for the blood test but it's almost a sure thing. Any other symptoms?"

"I've been really tired in the last few weeks, had some indispositions mostly stomach and low blood pressure but nothing major."

"I just received the results in my computer and you are very pregnant according with your HCG levels and your last menstruation you are about six almost seven weeks pregnant. We can have an ultrasound today, do you have time?"

"All the time!" answered an excited Luke.

"Okay Lorelai, you can go change when I arrange the machine."

"Ready doctor!"

"Okay, just lay down and relax. Here we go, see this little blur is the gestational sac and it's well implanted in your uterus, this little thing inside is you baby and we may be able to hear is heartbeat, let me try, what a strong little heart, let me put the sound louder."

Lorelai was already shedding a tear and Luke was grabbing her hand while admiring is little baby. "This is precious Lorelai, this tiny human being that we made as already is own heartbeat. I can't wait to meet him."

"I'm going to print some pictures for you and you also can take the video of the ultrasound to share. Now Lorelai go change and then we talk a little more."

"Luke I'm prescribing some vitamins for Lorelai, make sure she takes them. I'm also scheduling an ultrasound for when your about 12 weeks, there somethings that I need to check by then. But until then have a normal life with minimum stress and healthy choices. Your baby looks a little bit small for the gestational time we calculated but nothing concerning. Just eat well and rest after work, no bedrest needed."

"Do we have any reason to be more alert?"

"Not more than a normal pregnancy, you know the 12 first weeks are more delicate, it's a higher risk of miscarriage during this period and most of the times are situations unpredictable, it's only the nature working. But don't be stressed and enjoy your pregnancy."

"Thank you doctor, see you soon."

"Any doubt call me, at any time. Don't stay home lucking stuff on the internet, just call and talk to me."

"I will, goodbye!"

* * *

"This was amazing Lorelai, I wasn't prepared to see and hear our baby so soon, my desire was to share the news with everybody. But I understand it's safer to wait until the second trimester. For now, I'm keeping his picture on my nightstand and share all my love with you."

"It was a good day but I can't stop worrying about what the doctor said, that the baby looked small. I hope he doesn't have any problem. I'll try not overthinking. And now it all fells real, very real."


	7. The Pumpkin Festival

Chapter 7

 **Pumpkin Festival**

Two weeks later…

"Attention people, attention please!" Taylor was trying to start a town's meeting but the general murmur in the room didn't stop. Almost all the townies were present to participate in the last reunion before the first Stars Hallow Pumpkin Festival. "Alright, I won't start talking until everybody is silent, this isn't a circus.". Suddenly everybody stoped to look to the door, a very late couple was making their entrance. "Lorelai and Luke, what a surprise. You finally give us the pleasure of your company. You are rudely late but since your arrival made everybody silent I will begin immediately this meeting."

"Sorry Taylor but since you don't allow food in here I had to eat before and Luke, as my personal chef, was also delayed." Lorelai said while grabbing Luke by his arm and sitting beside Sookie and Jackson. Sookie, predicting Lorelai's delay, had saved two chairs. "Hey, Lorelai, here are the cookies you asked, but please don't eat in front of Taylor, he is already upset."

"People, we need to confirm everything that's need to be done for this weekend's festival. As I told you before I will be responsible for supervising everything and everyone involved in the event. Although all citizens' participation is expected, the business owners have the obligation of decorate and adapt their business into the theme. And Luke I expect you to participate this year with a little bit of enthusiasm, maybe Lorelai can help you."

After a long hour of hearing Taylor exhaustive specifications for the perfect Stars Hallow festival, every townie was exhausted and anxious to go. Luke and Lorelai were no exception, after a quick goodbye to the presents and a passage by Sookie's house to say goodnight to the kids, they went home.

"Oh, it really feels good to take this jeans off, I think they are starting to get tight." Lorelai took the time to watch her silhouette in the mirror and while she was delighted with the view, Luke grabbed her from behind and put his hands on her almost flat belly. At the same time, he started to talk he supported his chin on Lorelai's shoulder sneaking into the mirror. "You are still very elegant, it only seems like you ate a big dinner, although I can see it's not only food in there." He kissed her neck softly and rubbed her belly.

"Yeah, this is really happening, I am starting to think that we need to tell our family right after the doctor appointment. I can't handle talking to Rory without sharing our news and even my mother will be very excited to be present during this pregnancies and with no big dramas this time."

"I agree with you, I'm having troubles to control myself, and I think that in the Diner they noticed that I'm happier and at the same time more worried with you."

"So it's a deal, in a little over two weeks we tell them. And I can't tell Rory over the phone or wait that she come's for thanksgiving. I think we need to make a quick trip to New York to tell her in person, or at least I need to do that."

"I understand and I want to go with you. Now let's get some sleep, tomorrow is another long day." Luke turned off the lights, drank some water and after giving Lorelai goodnight he let her make him her pillow and hugged her until falling asleep.

The next few days were very agitated throughout the city. Decorations where all done in fall colors and with dozens of pumpkins, Miss Patty had rehearsed a number with her dancers, Sookie was making an enormous quantity of pumpkin based food, Lorelai had her inn with full capacity, the Black-White-Read Bookstore was ready for visitors and to projecting some movies, Luke's had his windows decorated according with the theme, the Soda shop was full of ornamentations and many activities were planned for the big festival… The entrance of Stars Hallow had a giant banner announcing the place and dates of the festival, designed by Kirk.

"Hello Luke, I'm home!" She didn't heard any response and started to dial the Diner number at the same time she took off her shoes.

"Luke's Diner!"

"Hi Luke, it's me, I'm home, are you taking much longer to get home?"

"Maybe an hour, the Diner is full with some earlier festival-goers. Please eat without me, I don't want you two to starve. I'll bring dessert, see you later."

Lorelai, after changing her clothes into some sweatpants and t-shirt, went into the kitchen to eat but, as she looked into the fridge she saw the number of the pizza place, and since she was alone it felt like the perfect time to eat some pizza in the sofa while watching some TV show until Luke's arrival.

When Luke came in the living room he found a sleeping Lorelai with the remote in her hand and half of a pizza eaten in the coffee table with some apple juice. He didn't want to wake her up but when he brushed her hair with is fingers in a sign of care, Lorelai opened her eyes and gave him a big smile. "Your home, I have missed you, seat next to me and eat a slice of pizza, it has some mushrooms and pineapple so it's almost healthy."

"Sorry I didn't want to wake you up. I already ate a soup in the Diner, I was only waiting to share dessert with you. I brought you the last slice of blueberry pie, want to share?"

"It's okay Luke, I wasn't planning on sleeping in the sofa, I just felt asleep waiting for you, television is to boring at this hour. And of course I want dessert, I just don't know if I will be able of sharing it, but I'll try!"

"That's okay, if you don't feel sick after, you can have the all slice." He said and opened the box with the slice of pie, two forks and napkins."

"I think is best that we share, this little one is not a fan of my foods extravaganzas, after lunch I did get a little sick, Sookie made me a buffet with the food she will be serving during the weekend and I couldn't resist to try them all. I end up in the bathroom saying goodbye to my lunch and spent the afternoon with a tea cup in my hand. Luckily Sookie was too entertained in the kitchen to notice any of that. I think you will be having an allied in this house, I will be outnumbered."

"Maybe you should be more restrained in the next months to avoid that but I will love a little partner, but you will not be outnumbered, your person equals two or three normal persons in spirit, energy, hunger and beauty!"

"Oh Luke, your softy, are you only saying that because I'm carrying your child?"

"Maybe, maybe not. But I did marry you without any gun against my head. I love you Lorelai!"

"I love you too, would you care to join me in bed? I think I need someone to warm me up before I felt asleep." And after a soft kiss and a provocative look, Lorelai started to walk up the stairs."

* * *

It was Saturday, the first day of the festival, Friday was only dedicated to receive the participants, some of them were staying at the Dragonfly Inn. Luke had the alarm set to 6h to help Ceaser during the rush hour with all the out of town visitors. When the alarm sounded, he was surprised to see that the other side of the bed was empty and cold.

"Lorelai? Lorelai, are you at home?" He was trying to open his eyes and was looking for Lorelai even before he was able to get up, suddenly he notices that the bathroom door was closed, he quickly went there and knocked. "Lorelai, are you here? Can I come in?"

A whisper "Yes, I'm here Luke. You may come in but please stay calm."

He immediately entered and went to Lorelai "What's happening? Can I help?"

"I think we need to go to the hospital, I was having some cramps during the night and now I'm bleeding a little, it may not be serious but I need to confirm what's going on. I'm scared Luke."

"Okay, be calm. Where going right now to the hospital. Do we need to take anything with us? Do you want me to call anyone?"

"I have the ultrasounds in my purse and we don't need to call anyone right now, is too soon. Maybe in the hospital I will call my doctor but for now we just need to go."

They both get dressed and went into Luke's truck, they made a quick drive until the hospital, possible the most silent one they have had."

Author's note: Please don't be angry with this ending. I already know how the next chapter will be so I don't think that you can change my mind, but feel free to try.  
When I started this story I had it all planed, with ups and downs and eventually a happy ending.


End file.
